Why Destiny Is My Enemy ((Adoptable))
by xXJayflightXx
Summary: ((First Fanfiction!)) Found a rogue kit, Jaykit is despised by most for many reasons. She is not like the other kits in any way, and when she is made medicine cat apprentice without them asking her, she is taken aback. Will ThunderClan ever accept her, and will she accept herself? A/N: I don't own Warriors, the Erin Hunters do.
1. Why Me?

**Remember to read my prequel if there's questions, or if you're curious! A/N: I don't own Warriors, but I wish I did. Maybe some characters wouldn't have died. lol. You can read now. **

Jaykit's POV

Jaykit yawned and arched her back into a stretch. She felt Brightheart lick her forhead, and she jumped a little in surprise. "Hey! Don't ambush me like that." Brightheart was Jaykit's foster mother, as Jaykit was found on the edge of the territory. Simply a mewling furball by the Sky Oak, a patrol had found her and brought her in. Her old name was what she remembered as Jay, giving her the name Jaykit. Being found as a rogue kit made the other kits not want to play with her as much. But that wasn't the only reason.

Jaykit pulled away from Brightheart. Today, she was to be apprenticed, and didn't want to be treated like a kit anymore. She stomped out of the nursery and into the clearing. Jaykit took in a deep breath, inhaling all of the fresh, outdoor scents. The fragrance of milk flooded out of the nursery, prey-scent hung around the fresh-kill pile, and the scent of all different herbs wafted from the medicine den. She remembered the day Jayfeather tested her knowledge on the herbs in the den. She got every single question right, without being introduced the herbs earlier. Jaykit wasn't even sure how she knew all of it, she just did, and always has.

"There's Bramblestar, Jaykit! Don't you just wanna burst?!" Amberkit was beside her, trembling from excitement. Jaykit simply nodded. _Sure..._ From what she heard from Amberkit, Bramblestar was out of his den, and she strained her ears to listen for him. He was over by the medicine den, having a conversation with Jayfeather and Lionblaze. "...I'm still not sure if we should go through with this, she may not like the idea. Remember how I reacted?" That was Jayfeather. Bramblestar chuckled, but Jaykit decided not to eavesdrop anylonger. _Who are they talking about? What are they gonna do? _

An image flashed in Jaykit's mind, of a cat she had never seen before. It was a she-cat, with blue-gray fur, and blue eyes that followed right into hers. _"It's time,"_ the cat said. Jaykit went back to the nursery, but was still careful to avoid Brightheart's licks. _Time for what?_

She wasn't startled by these images in her mind; they were simply a daily thing for her. Though, from time to time, she wondered if anyone else got these images. But she never worried about it for long. Worrying wasn't really her thing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" At Bramblestar's summon, Jaykit, Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit bounded out of the nursery with Brightheart on their tails. "Kits, wait! You must look nice for your ceremonies!" Brightheart bent down to give each of them more licks, Jaykit obviously resenting it. Bramblestar spoke again. "As you all know, we have four kits who have reached their sixth moon. Jaykit, Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit." Yowls of encouragement rang around the hollow. Jayfeather stepped on to the Highledge. Bramblestar stepped back, and some cats gasped. "As you all know, I will not be around forever. It is time I took on a medicine cat apprentice." Dewkit, Snowkit, and Amberkit all were astonished, as well as Jaykit, with no one knowing who was to become a medicine cat. None of them had volunteered. "From this day forward, Jaykit, you will be known as Jaypaw, and will train the ways of the medicine cat. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and medicine cat code, even at the cost of your life?" Jaykit stumbled backwards. Facing the Highledge, she hesitated her answer. Everyone's stares were burning into her pelt. There was silence for what felt like moons.

"Well, Jaykit, do you?" The pressure was too much. _I never wanted to be a medicine cat! This isn't fair! _Finally, she answered. "No. I don't." Protests and caterwauls broke out among the clearing. Dewkit leaped next to her. In a fierce whisper, he asked, "Don't you know what you just did?!" Jaykit stood her ground. Facing Jayfeather, Bramblestar, and all of her clanmates, she yowled what she had been thinking for so long. _"Just because I'm blind like you doesn't mean I'm going to play with plants like you!"_ With that, Jaykit ran out of camp, emotion welled in her throat. Sadness, jealousy, anger, hatred, and most of all, longing.

**Don't forget to tell me what you guys think!**


	2. Just Running From It All

**Thank you for your reviews and suggestions! I will add some in later! A/N: I don't own Warriors.**

Jaykit ignored the calls from her clanmates that followed her out of camp. I'm never going to be an apprentice now! What will they do with me? Her eyes clouded. Tripping over a bramble, her paw tangled with thorns. "Gah!" Her muzzle hit the ground with a soft thud. Lashing her paw to rid of the bramble and its spikey friends, Jaykit strained her ears for the calls of her clanmates. _Nothing. I guess I was right. They don't care about me, set aside in the corner, not like the other kits... _

The list could go on. There were so many things that showed Jaykit as the least favorite in the nursery. Only Amberkit really payed any attention to her. All of the others seemed to stare at her with pity and sorrow. They treated her like a helpless newborn, with no capabilities what-so-ever.

Well, they were about to be shown wrong. Jaykit had once heard Jayfeather and Leafpool talk about the long trek to the Moonpool, where medicine cats would meet every half moon. She was going to prove herself, and make it there alone. It was going to be hard, but with a mind like Jaykit's, she knew she was going to make it there.

・・・・・・・・

_Fast_. Jaykit's only thought. She had to make it past the ThunderClan border before she was found. Her pads were sore, her legs were exhausted, and her breaths came in short gasps. Never had she been to the Moonpool, been showed the way, or even been metioned it directly, but she felt as if she were going the right way. Soon enough, the scent of gorse and heather flooded her nose. _Almost there,_ Jaykit encouraged herself. _You don't need anyone._ She even ignore the shout of a WindClan patrol, who spotted her fleeing. Sniffing the air and slowing her pace, Jaykit predicted the amount of cats it consisted of. Hmm... About four... I'm done for. Jaykit put on an extra burst of speed. Her head soon collided with a large rock. Ugh! But I'm almost there! I just know it!

(Surprise!) Crowfeather's POV

There was a small figure sprinting across the moors. It was small enough to be a kit, but it obviously knew where it was going. "Hey!" The small cat only stopped for a second before it began racing off again. Sunstrike, Owlwhisker, and Whiskerpaw behind him looked utterly confused. Sunstrike rolled her eyes. "Crowfeather, stop yowling at things that don't exist." Whiskerpaw giggled, but was instantly shushed with a glare._ I know I saw a cat... Possibly ThunderClan... _Crowfeather strained his neck to see where the small cat was headed. _That's towards the Moonpool!_ "I think we should tell Onestar about this," he began. Owlwhisker snorted. "Tell him what? That you're seeing things again?" Crowfeather rolled his eyes. He flicked his tail for them to follow and led them towards the scent the small cat left. "ThunderClan," Owlwhisker murmured. "Kit scent. But just one. Not our problem." They started to head back to the border patrol. Crowfeather just watched them leave. _I'm going to follow it. _

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'll be updating very soon. Thanks again for reviews, keep em' coming!**


	3. Why Are You Here?

***GASP* Another chapter?! Yes, my fellow peoples, another chapter. It makes up for the last one that was incredibly short. A/N: I don't own Warriors. But maybe I will someday. Now please read before I bore you to death with my extremely long disclaimer.**

Scrambling over a rock, another picture flashed in Jaykit's mind. This time, the blue-gray cat wasn't alone. There were many other with her, with the whispers saying, _"You've made it."_ Jaykit drank the air, thankful for reaching her destination. She was absolutely exhausted. _Water..._ She padded towards the scent of water and drank the cool droplets. She shivered, and suddenly felt the urge to crawl up and sleep. She did so, finding a comfortable place on a rock just along the shore of the pool. Just before sleep won over her, she thought, _This is it. The Moonpool. Now they'll have to pay attention to me._

Jaykit's eyes fluttered open, just to find that she was surrounded by the ranks of StarClan. "Woah," she whispered. The blue-gray cat from her vision trotted up from behind her. "You've finally came, Jaykit. We've been waiting for you." In shock, Jaykit stammered, "W-Who are you?" The she-cat chuckled. "Me? I'm Bluestar. I was leader before Firestar, who was leader before Bramblestar. StarClan have called you here, Jaykit. We must speak to you of very important things." Jaykit was utterly confused. "Why me? Couldn't you just speak to Jayfeather or something? I'm no medicine cat." Bluestar shook her head. "Things aren't that simple, Jaykit. You are special." Jaykit understood what she was trying to get across. It wasn't going to work. "Oh no, you're not getting me to be a medicine cat. I will become a warrior, and the best at that!" Bluestar stared at Jaykit with no emotion. Jaykit expected her to lecture about how she shouldn't snap at her ancestors, _blah blah blah_, must accept how everyone hates you, excetera excetera. Jaykit was used to this. But the lecture didn't come. Bluestar pulled herself up and walked out of the StarClan clearing, leaving Jaykit to sit alone in shock. But she only came back with another cat, with a fiery orange pelt. "This is Firestar. Firestar, I believe the cat you're looking for is Jaykit." Firestar dipped his head. "Greetings, Jaykit. We have-" Jaykit wasn't going to let him finish, whether or not he was the great and all mighty Firestar. "Nope. I bet you have some "prophecy", or some weird destiny thing for me. _Not gonna happen,_ and I don't care whether you're Firestar the great or not." Jaykit looked Firestar deep in the eyes, and he returned the stare. "Doesn't work like that, Jaykit. But I guess you'll only listen when you figure out that you should've listened." Bluestar and Firestar walked out of the clearing, and Jaykit's vision faded. _Blind again..._

Upon waking, Jaykit felt as if she were being watched. She scented cat, and it was fresh as well as close. "This better not be Firestar with your mouse-brained nonsense!" she yowled. But Firestar wasn't there, and neither was Bluestar. This was a different cat. The cat stepped forwards, and an image of a dark furred tom came to mind. WindClan, too. "Who are you?" Her voice was so quiet she wasn't sure he heard her. "Are you from ThunderClan? My name is Crowfeather. I was wondering what you were doing so far away from your own camp." He seemed so calm to be talking to a ThunderClan kit. "I-uh-er..." Jaykit couldn't find the courage to speak. She felt his teeth grab her scruff and the cat named Crowfeather began to lift her off of her rock. "Hey! No, stop, I can't go back..." she wailed. Crowfeather stopped and put her down. He hesitated before speaking. "Can you tell me why, at least?" He settled down beside her, eager to hear what a small kit had to say. She started telling him. He was so easy to talk to, so easy to explain to. The best part, he was actually listening. She explained every detail. How she was found, renamed, her only friend was Amberkit, and even the apprentice ceremony where she denied the position of a medicine cat apprentice.

That's when another cat burst into the hollow. Jaykit recognized the scent instantly. It was of course, Leafpool. Leafpool ran towards Jaykit, but seemed to immediately stop when Crowfeather stood up. "You," Leafpool said. "Did you take Jaykit?!" Crowfeather rushed to Leafpool's side. _What is going on?_ Jaykit thought. "Do you two know each other or something?" She asked. Jaykit felt them both stiffen. Standing up, she added, "You do, don't you? There's something I'm missing here, but I think that there's something going on between you guys that goes a long way back." Another image flashed in her mind. It was of Crowfeather and a brown tabby she-cat, running side by side on the moors. Crowfeather's voice rang with the image. "_I love you, Leafpool." _This made Jaykit stumble backwards in shock. Leafpool walked up to Jaykit and grabbed her scruff. "That's enough. We're going back to camp." Jaykit squirmed and felt herself fall to the ground. Crowfeather ran over and pulled Jaykit away. "Wait."

**:P Tee hee**

** Sorry for all those LeafXCrow haters. Just thought it might have been interesting to try. **

**Please review, I will take suggestions to mind! **


	4. I Had To

**Thank you everyone, I didn't know people would actually read this far. Don't worry, it gets better, I included a little bit of her past in this chapter. A/N: I don't own Warriors, and both of us probably knew that. **

An eerie silence hung over the hollow of the Moonpool for what felt like forever. All three cats were stopped in their tracks, waiting for one or another to break the tense atmosphere. Crowfeather spoke first. "Can't you tell that Jaykit doesn't want to be in ThunderClan? Just listen to what _she_ must say." His voice came out almost as a whisper. Leafpool exhaled deeply as if to let Jaykit tell her story. She explained all of her thoughts, not what others thought of her. How she felt put aside, left out, without choices of her own. She finished with the story of getting to the Moonpool alone and meeting Crowfeather. Leafpool let out a sad sigh. "Jaykit... We never thought..." Anger rose in Jaykit's throat. "_Exactly_!" she yowled. "You all never thought of me, what I might be feeling, what I might want. You even tried to make me a medicine cat without even asking! And the answer is no. I don't want to be a medicine cat. I don't want to sit in the corner, everyone telling me I'm useless, so I have to play with plants. I want to be a warrior, to be normal, and not useless." She took a step back, ready to run again. Turning around, she felt a claw dig into to her tail, bringing in to the ground, keeping her from sprinting off. Jaykit turned to find that it was Crowfeather stopping her. "I thought you were on my side!" she gaped. "No. I'm not on anyone's side, I just want things to be made right." There was wisdom in his tone. "You will go back to camp. Under one condition, however." This part wasn't directed toward Jaykit, but to Leafpool. "Jaykit must get what is fair, not what other cats think she must do. She must earn what she deserves for being left out and abandoned." Hope rised in Jaykit's chest. She was finally getting something she wanted, and it was something she wanted for the longest time. Stepping forward, she nodded, and waited for Leafpool to agree. She sent a silent thank you to Crowfeather. He had done so much for her, after she had only just met the tom. A worry struck her mind. _Will Leafpool agree? She's obviously stalling... _Eventually, Leafpool gave up. "Fine, Jaykit will be taken care of like any other kit. But I can't make sure you become a warrior. That is for Bramblestar to decide." Jaykit let out a squeal of happiness. She would finally feel at home in ThunderClan. And she had a friend in WindClan!

・・・・・・・・・・・・

Leafpool nudged Jaykit towards the entrance to camp. Jaykit was resistant, not knowing what would be waiting there for her return. After she ran away, everyone was in shock. Would they still make her be a medicine cat, even after Leafpool told them Crowfeather's deal? Would they accept her the other way around as well? There were so many questions piling up in her mind.

Leafpool kept nudging her towards the enterance. Jaykit was not budging. Soon, she gave up, and let herself be pushed into camp. She was exhausted. Fighting the urge to crawl up and sleep right where she was, Jaykit stood up and walked into the clearing, Leafpool at her side. She heard whispers and gasps from the dens. Only a few cats came out to see her; Brightheart, Amberpaw, Bramblestar, and Jayfeather. Brightheart actually sounded worried from her disappearance, which surprised Jaykit. Jaykit was Brightheart's least favorite kit. Of course Amberpaw was happy to see her, and Jaykit felt the same. Amberpaw was someone Jaykit could talk to about almost anything. _Almost_. Bramblestar and Jayfeather were sending off disappointed vibes, telling her that she seriously should not have done what she did. But Jaykit did not regret it.

"Well, Jaykit, now that you've returned, it's time you get your apprentice name." Bramblestar started to lead her towards the Highledge, but Leafpool stopped him. "Bramblestar, before we do this, there is something I must discuss with you about Jaykit." Bramblestar was confused and hesitated, but agreed, and Jaykit let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Jaykit searched her mind for the cats of StarClan. They always had comforted her, guiding her, and showing her images that made up for the loss of sight. Though, the only thing they had for her now, was one word. It kept repeating over, and over, the voice of Firestar stuck in her mind. _"Must!"_ The word "must" drained out all other sounds._ "Must! Must!"_ More voices chanted the word repetatively. Jaykit had to cover her ears with her paws to even muffle the sound. She didn't even hear Amberpaw approach her. "Jaykit, are you ok? Do you want me to fetch Jayfeather?" Jaykit shook her head. She knew what to get for herself. She was going to lull herself to sleep with a poppyseed, in hopes of seeing the StarClan cats again. Maybe they could tell her what the word meant. Luckily, Jayfeather was with Leafpool in Bramblestar's den. "No," she said. "I'll get it myself." Amberpaw seemed unsure and some-what concerned. Jaykit knew that Amberpaw was never sure about Jaykit's herb knowledge. She had said that it was "unnatural and unsafe and you're gonna kill us all one day."

After Jaykit had snuck into the medicine den and got into the nursery safely and unheard, she tried to sleep. She _tried_. But sleep never came, and the stolen poppyseed was useless. She felt like wailing like a newborn. Then, she saw a cat come into the nursery. Jaykit knew she was dreaming now. It was a cat that she hadn't seen before in her visions or dreams, and yet she thought that she should know her. It was an orange tabby, with deep blue eyes. A familiar scent washed over. A name came to mind. _Sand. _But who was Sand?

"Oh, my Jay," the she-cat said. "I knew you would be safe here. But please, don't feel lost or sad. I am always with you. But alas, there are things that you can't do alone, and you will need another living cat. Don't be afraid to ask for guidance from someone other than the stars." _Wait, is this..._ "Mama?" Jaykit leaped towards her mother and nuzzled into her fur. "Oh, Mama, why did I have to leave?" Sand shook her head in sorrow. "Oh my sweet little Jay... You are special... Not like your sister and brother..." Jaykit's jaw dropped. "I... have a brother and sister?!" She searched her memories for the time when she was about one moon old; before she left her father and siblings. _Daddy... Tad... Fleck... _Sand interrupted her rejoicing. "Just promise me my little Jay, that you will ask others for help when needed..." Jaykit tried to force back tears. She nodded before Sand could fade away. "Mama..." she whispered. Yet again, her eye-sight failed, and she woke up in the nursery. "Oh Mama, I'll do whatever you say," she murmured.

**YAY. JUMBO COOKIES FOR WHOEVER REVIEWS! **

**But just regular cookies if you read and don't review. *Shakes head in disappointment for those people* Just regular cookies.**

**NEW NOTE: The next chapter might not be out for a while. *cough*allergies*sneeze* and school.**


	5. Note From Jay-Author

**_This is an Author's Note. Not a chapter._**

_**ATTENTION.**_

**This is in fact very serious. I've been doing thinking, and I'm considering dropping this story. If any of you people want to continue this, you can PM me. I pre-wrote these chapters a long time ago, found them, and posted them. Now, I would like to redo this story. I wanted it to go in a different direction. I'm sorry. I might even delete the prequel. If you like the way I write, you can also check out the other story I'm going to continue, ****Cats Meet Bears****, if you read ****Seekers**** as well as ****Warriors****. Thank you for supporting my awful writing from long ago. Again, I'm sorry for dropping this story.**

** Cookies and Cupcakes,**

** Jayflight**


End file.
